Kingdom Celestia:  A Loveless Nest
by Lovedeiless
Summary: The Kingdom of Celestia has been cursed by a... white witch! How to break the curse? More importantly... WHO WILL BREAK THE CURSE?
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Celestia ~ A Loveless Nest**

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time, there's a small field in a kingdom far, far away where the most beautiful and lushes flowers are found because of a witch, a white witch who is fond in growing them in all kinds and sizes. However, before you could find the succulent paradise, you will venture the harsh mire and a cursed forest with dead ghouls that no one ever return after stepping in. Only those you yield powers like witches and warlocks could stay untouched._

_The white witch strolled at a daily basis of purchasing herbs for her healing potions which she will sell later that afternoon at the busy central of the Kingdom of Celestia. She hid her true presence by layers of fabric whenever she went out of her sanctuary because people with extraordinary lineage are still unacceptable to dwell. _

_One day, a man came across her tiny space and asked how much for a potion. He was a middle-aged man of prominent features but in dust and rags for clothing. His steel blue-gray irises struck the witch's pale amber ones. There's only one lineage that could have those pristine colour— the royal family of Chrysies Celestia. It was the King of Celestia himself buying cheap healing potion. But the King also in incognito therefore smiling while hushes her for a little secret—He heard someone sales elixirs that proved to cure any illness so he can give them to his valet who came down with a fever but the local doctor said it was too late for the poor servant. The white witch admired the King's dedication for his royal subjects thus; she gave him a free elixir that could save the man's life._

_A few days later, the King returned without the dusty rags of clothes but in apparel suited for Royals—in the finest fabric, studded with jewels from head to toe with the imperial guards and the one who perhaps the dying servant. The King requested the witch to come to the palace for a thanksgiving feast._

_The feast pooled with delicacies lining the long rectangular table, it could feed a battalion of knights or the whole country itself. It was gloriously prepared with chamber maids at every seat and footmen waiting to be ordered. The chandeliers glitter like the largest diamond, bigger than the witch's small cottage made with light materials._

_After the extravagant meal, the King humbly requested for the witch to serve her as a pharmacist in the imperial palace, offering the great deal of knowledge from books of herbs and spices also internal writings from medical professions. However, the witch is torn between the life with her flowers and the life she fantasized. She requested for the King if she could grow flowers on the castle field, this earns the King's approval._

_The King kept an eye on her ever since they met, he doesn't know why but his solitary life in the castle suddenly appeared. A few months later, the King proposed to the witch if she could become his Queen. _

_Years had passed and the witch's happiness soar, a cozy life with a loving husband, a spacious space to tend her flower bushes and now, the most precious thing in this world—a child. Not only a child, but her child, her very own flesh and blood, she couldn't ask for more. However, after the child's birth she grew fearful every single day. Her child is not only a human prince but also flowing in his veins is a powerful bind... a witch's child. She never mentioned to her King that his Queen has a blood of an enchanted woman for the sake of having a normal life._

_Then one night, she decided to confess to the King. She knew love will go beyond anything in this world and it will be the reason for him to accept her who she is. Except... she found his King underneath a young beautiful woman. He heard the King's moan of pleasures, promising riches and everything she ever wanted—even his own heart._

_In the witch's dismay, the power that slept within her shook the entire castle bringing forth her wrath. Her feelings of love changed to pure hatred, the white hearted witch turned as black as ebony. She cursed the King—until he bit the dust, he will desire flesh above emotion, his descendants will forever dwell in the sea of emptiness, quenching the thirst of satisfaction. They will continue to crave a even the temporary relief. Thus, followed by the harlot—A curse that will put the next cycle of women wander for the half of her soul, for the owner of her heart and true beauty of life._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A pair of pedigreed horses which drove by men in navy stench coat ran endlessly on the forest road as if they were being chased. From the cloaking of the high trees, a foot under a black coat invisibly migrate from branch to branch in order to catch up. The person jumped and made a free fall on the man who leads.

"Commander, above you!" A holler from behind.

"Die!" it came from the person, holding a shining long dagger, ready for a kill.

But the Commander quickly manoeuvred his horse, eluding the sharpness of the knife while doing a somersault, landing on the ground. But the assassin also made an instant counter. The black long coat, even cloaking the face, only revealing the eyes swayed around and thrust forward targeting his heart. For a fraction, the Commander's steel blue-gray irises met the fierce solid green eyes of the attacker.

"What do we have here?" The Commander said in a cool tone, catching the killer's hand gripping the dagger. He was unflinching; he's stronger and taller than his attacker. However, it seems like the opposing force doesn't want to give up. "Who sent you?" he commanded the green eyed assassin... no answer.

The killer withdrew the knife, but the man's companion locked secured tightly both extremities. The killer wiggled for freedom. The Commander dust off dirt on his coat, looking younger than his rank and rake his fingers to his medium short layered platinum hair. He was handsomely made with a striking gait and pair of cool blue-gray coloured eyes.

"Lirva, be gentle to our little visitor." He ordered to his companion, he was as tall as him with long black ponytail.

"But Commander, this man committed a punishment equal for a death penalty." He twisted the wrist which the made long dagger slipped out from gasp, clashing on the cemented ground. "We should get back to the fortress to execute~" he stopped at the sight of a command palm.

"You want to execute a woman, how barbaric." he tsked as he walked leisurely at them.

Lirva's flamed eyes extinguished. "A woman?" he looked at the little feisty figure under his security. "How did you?"

The Commander closed his proximity to his killer, and now, their sight locked. "No one can miss those eyes."

They heard a growl from underneath her mask and struggled more for freedom. She wished she could incinerate the man in front of him with her green gaze, but their position made it clear that it wasn't going to happen. She glared at him as the young commander rivalled it with a sinister grin.

"If you won't tell who paid you to kill me and I might as well..."He traced the thin fabric with his index finger cruising from her cheek down to her chin and tilt her head to look at him face-to-face. "Make a pretty good use of your body." He smirked when he felt a flinched under his touch. "You don't like it or you're excited?" he teased.

The woman's head drew back and smashed with the man's hard skull with impact. "You perverted leech! I'll kill you"

The Commander landed on the dusty ground, his head exploded with tiny stars which started his drowsiness and temporary disorientation, his head was shaken, and his forehead marked by a red spot. Lirva, the Commander's Captain castigated her with tighter grip to the point of breaking her bones. The lady killer struggle more and more using all his strength to escape her captor. Suddenly, someone threw something small closed enough for a grenade but both soldiers knew what is it—tear gas. Before it could explode, Lirva loosens his hold and leapt to shelter his Commander covering their faces with his coat. They heard a cluster of murmur from her helper and threw yet another cowardice tactic. This time it was a smoke screen. Within the black gas, they heard the woman's threat.

"I swear! I'll be the one to collect your corpse, Frauel of Celestia! Be prepared!"

The Commander coughs. "That's..." Cough "Frauiel~" cough, babbled incoherent "Celestia—"

"Comma~" Cough, "no~" his eyes stings. "Time for introductions."

"How do you feel, Commander Frauiel?" Lirva asked later that night when his superior's injuries have been treated and the sting of their eyes return to normal. He replied a scowling face, pointing at the plastered forehead or maybe his face. "What do you think?" Lirva made a straight expression—_Pissed off._ "Thanks to the sudden switched on of my _girl-O-meter_, I have to deal with his humiliation!" he paced back and forth inside his grandiose room of gold and silver. "Just look what that wicked girl did! What will I do if this leaves a permanent mark on my beautiful face?"

On and on he distress about his face, his _beautiful face_. Lirva only gave featureless reaction, the Commander doesn't need to know what's really inside his head—_That's what you're worried about instead of knowing the fact that there's someone wants you dead? _His groans were mental. _Talk about emergency situation and a narcissistic simpleton._ While being in his own world, he didn't notice that the Commander's eyes throwing daggers at him.

"You're not listening to me again, aren't you Captain Raine?"

Lirva knew if there's a threat in his voice. "I'm listening Commander!" he franticly waves his hands.

"Good..." The young man ease, "So I was saying, it's a disgrace if I will be seen in my death bed with such a flaw, my soul will never rest until I get my revenge on that woman!"

_So, he's not just a simpleton, he also worries about his name. _Lirva thought. "Do you have a plan on luring her, Commander Frauiel?" he watched the young superior's lips curve up in a sinister half-smile. _Guessed that means a yes._

"Are you testing me, Captain Lirva?" another threat, Lirva wanted to run away, he shook his head exaggeration. "And didn't I order you don't call me Frauiel?" hi set his glare in a cool steel.

Lirva froze. "Please overlooked my insolence Commander Eagle!" he needs to make another topic. "So, about the plan?"

Eagle strode for the nearby table, where a long dagger sleeping. In a closer look, it wasn't just an ordinary dagger—it was between a long dagger and a short sword. They thought it was a Katzbalger Sword, from Italy which designed with a large figure eight guard that protects the hand if the opposing sword should slide down the blade. However, there's more, from the hilt to its point, it is surrounded by tiny vivid carvings of inscriptions, it's crescent shape pommel instead of a disk shape, the cross-guard which protects the wielders hand were unusually thin. But the most surprising part—the blade. It was sharply smooth yet a light weight double-edged. The fuller on its center was thicker by a millimetre with more imprints of more or less Greek or Latin. The young commander swayed the short sword and admired the shining length and the effort given to forge the majestic weapon.

His half reflected face mirrored on the blade. "The pitiful prey shall willingly come to the mighty falcon." A winning declaration.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Silence crept the night, where the only guide is the dim light from the windows borrowing the moon's illumination. The magnified shadows on the castle walls drifted without a sound. But, there's a meek shadow waiting for a right time— the black masked woman who tried to kill the young Commander earlier, who hid herself above the humongous four-point-canopy bed extending about fifteen feet from the ground. Because of its thick and heavy mahogany coloured fabric, it made it easier for her pixie-like figure to slide under the layers. Her darkened green eyes surveyed the area and look under the bed frames—the alleged perverted leech is sleeping peacefully on a freakishly large mattress paired with freakishly large drape that can fit maybe ten to dozen people with plenty of space to move at the bottom. She lingered her sight on her target, observing for a sign of shallow sleep. Finally, without tearing her sight, she jumped below, landing perfectly like a squeakless mice. With her full length black overcoat hood, she looks like a discreet shadow.

She didn't come to the room to assassinate the Commander, though she swore—it will have to wait. She only need to retrieve a precious thing in her life—the short sword. _Where could it be? _She wondered and bit her lower lip under her naso-buccal mask, worried if she won't find it in the area. There's a shine of hope, on the bedside table the short sword waiting to return to its owner. Her eyes shed a near-tear and reach for the price possession.

Suddenly, she was engulfed in darkness, she felt the texture of a cloth and she fought for dear life as two solid strong arms hold her captive, lifting her up and crash on the soft, warm comfortable mattress. A weight crashed her lower body, constraining her wrists with only one hand over her head without a budge; her feet were loosely wiggling even though she's using her full strength, the opposite force was way more powerful than her. She wanted to cry, scream for help but she was inside the enemy lair. She could only hope that her death is painlessly quick— she heard a mischievous tsked, the Commander himself. He uncovered her head under the sheet.

"Did you forget how _dangerous _for a lady to wander in the middle of the night?" The young man leaned forward, firmly bounding his hold, meeting her suffering eyes with an uttered a hurtful moan. "It was a big mistake when you didn't finish me in my sleep before retrieving what you've lost. Even bigger mistake when you didn't come with a companion." Her fierce eyes show the hatred towards him but it didn't bother him even a bit. "And one of the biggest mistakes you've ever done is inflicting me with an unpleasant wound." He meant to say the bump on his forehead. "Next, being a pitiful female locked in a submissive role underneath a cursed man inside his own room." His eyes turned to raw need, she trembled and she bit her lower lip for control, she would not break even if the indignant fate shall befall on her. "Firstly... you shouldn't hide your beautiful face under that gloomy mask."

The spark of fear of being molested changed into fear of being exposed! She protested and strives for release. The Commander grew frustrated as she makes a feisty struggle. With only ample light in the dimmest time of night, he reached for the concealed part of her face...

There was a loud bang on the wall followed by the clicking on the heels, magnify as it gets closer.

"Commander!" it was Lirva's frantic voice between the heavy knocking. "What happened? Open the door!" Along with the other servants in their sleepwear, "I-I'm alright." They heard his answer with a muffle. "Just a bit surprised actually, but fine. Go back to your quarters!"

They protested but the order is absolute. Meanwhile, behind the door... Eagle, the young man with a rank of Commander wasn't looking _surprised_. _Frightened, shock, terrified, drained with humour _were much closer descriptions. He was pinned on the furthest wall from his prosperous bed.

The woman snickered... "_It's dangerous for a lady to wander in the middle of the night_ you say?" her whole body consumed by darkness except her glowing furious eyes like green fire waiting to flamed up. "That was one of your biggest mistakes... you saw something that you shouldn't have seen, forcing a _lady_ to the things she doesn't like..." she slightly tilt her head, making light displayed the centipede-like scars which crossed her right cheek through her nose bridge, the other side of her face showed a burnt irregular skin texture. The young Commander flinched. "I wasn't planning to kill a defenseless creature, I only want my sword and leave you in a peaceful slumber."

Eagle kept his alert but it was out of pity that made him weak. "What happened to your face?" the woman glared at him, concealing her scars under the protection of her black mask, she didn't answer. "Who sent you to kill me?"

She still did not give an answer, she snatched her sword on the table and returned it to its leather sheath. She walked towards the window and opened it without care. She sighed with resentment, looking at the high moon.

"You were one of soldiers who invaded my motherland and exterminate those who fought against the imperial army, and being one of the _cursed men_ just added up to the reasons why I need to kill you."

And then, she jumped on the open window...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Wait!" Eagle hollered from behind her which distracts her focus of escaping.

Eagle reached out to grab her cloak and pull her towards him before she could get away again. They dropped on the carpeted floor and the woman protested yet again but being a military man, he quickly restrained her _again_ without difficulty and dragged her closer to the bed. With the help of the bed covers, he tied both of her hands and feet.

"Let go of me, you sadistic perverted leech!" The woman cried angrily on top of her throat.

"Look woman! Don't just escape and leave a puzzle after your cryptic melodramatic speech!"

There was a cycle of knock on the door again—definitely Lirva. The Captain from behind the door was waiting to barge open using his strength, he heard the reply before it happened.

"I'm fine, Lirva. Go back to sleep."

"But Commander, what's happening there, we heard a loud sound from your room!"

"I'm with my _woman_, it's been awhile that's why I got..." a pause. "Overly excited."

"My deepest apologise, Commander! We won't disturb you again!"

And they scram away and their heels fainted. Meanwhile, on the other side... Eagle cupped the woman's mouth while she struggled more and more under his restrains.

"Hush, you savage animal! If Lirva finds you, he'll lock you in the dungeon and throw away the key." He threatened. The woman ignored the empty threat and tried to make it louder. Eagle groaned in pure frustration. "Alright, I know how difficult our situation is—me being a victim." The woman's muffled voice sounded like—_who're you calling victim?_ "...And you being the killer." He tsked. "I understand how you want to get your revenge on me but..." his tone was negotiating, actually, forcefully negotiating. "Please, at least let me show my apology." Her struggles abruptly lessen.

"Is this how you show your apology?" the lady hitman grumbled her protest that morning and shook her shackled left hand which locked on the bottom bed pole. Her feet were still tied in a knot while seating on the carpeted floor.

Eagle settled her short sword on the table. "Well, it's just that you're wild and _untamed_. I don't even know what you're going to do next." she showed her shackle. "That's for..." He looked for a logical reason. "Keeping you from escaping and for my own _safety..._" followed by a shining sarcastic smile.

The woman beamed green lasers. "You meant to say I'm locked up here like a prisoner and throw me later in the dungeon and sentence me for life! And for the record... _for your own safety_? Get real, I barely even hurt you!" he pointed at his small bumped forehead. "That was a lucky shot, okay! It doesn't count at all!"

The young Commander massaged his temples to keep his cool. "Alright, I admit. Until you finally decided to cooperate with me and answer my questions, I shall release you on your confinement."

"What if I'm called by mother nature?"

Eagle arched a brow. "Obviously, I can assist you on your needs." Though the woman's face is cloaked by the black fabric, which only reveals her eyes, Eagle see how angry she is, but he waved a palm before she could yell. "I am just kidding! Of course I'll release you, woman. After I saw how ugly and frightening your face is I won't~"

His speech cut short when her usual growled green eyes paled and now with paired with anguished. A pang of guilt whacks Commander Eagle's thick head. His killer already knew what kind of face she has under that gloomy cloak, that mask she's using is a humiliation mask, where one concealed his own humiliation. And he just unconsciously rubbed it in her face. Though she wants him dead, she's still a woman and even the nastiest woman deserves dignity. And he should sympathize of her because both of them shared a similar curse.

"I'm sorry..." His tone was sincere, but it was too late and before he reached for the door. "I prepared breakfast for you, eat it and I'll be back later."

The woman reverted back to silence but her somber eyes stayed until Eagle locked the doors.

Eagle rocked the chair back while resting his military shoes on the polished table, he wore a snow white button down army suit, his usual outfit at his office and outside of military base. He was alone in the medium size library room located at the east wing of his mansion, surrounded by shelves after shelves from historical, army to literature books. He succumb to a deep thought, a reason why he didn't notice Lirva, his Captain saluted him for attention, wearing a green military suit with a badge and a beanie. Lirva Raine is both a personal servant and a Captain of his own fleet. In the base, they strictly adheres military protocols but, in the area where no laws governs them… they were friends. Both of them grew up almost together and raised their ranks together ever since they were children.

"Hey, hey, hey Eagle." Lirva quirked his jubilance. "How was your _night_?"

Eagle let a gusty sigh, he forgot about how to edit the story for Lirva. "I couldn't _get over her_." close enough.

Lirva's face lit up. "The youngest Commander on history of Celestia, didn't get an upper hand of _only one_ woman?"

His face contained with less zeal. "I did actually, however…" he shook his head. "She's so aggressive and so untamed."

"You like aggressive and untamed." He pointed out.

"Not anymore."

"Is she really that feisty?"

"Understatement…" He bore his eyes on his friend.

"Looks like it." he drew two circles, indicating the dark shadows under his eyes. "She kept you awake all this time?"

"I can't even blink, thinking she'll do something outrageous again."

Lirva held a warning finger. "Guess you found yourself a match, Eagle."

"I suppose so…" albeit not, since _she_ can't even make him badge, "There's one thing that confuses me, though…" his eyes grew serious. "Ever since I touched…" he forced a stop before saying her long dagger, he edit his words. "There was something stirred inside me… and the burning need which I fight hard to control, dimmed until the moment I saw her face." _Changed to fright of course! But there was really something odd about her…_ "On that time, I felt my rational mind got a foot hold on my curse." He looks at his large palm, "As if she was a distraction for it, allowing me to forget the raw need for everything." He clenched his fist. "I don't know what's wrong with me, or everything is a coincidence, but that woman knows something about the _Celestia curse_."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Eagle went back to his room, the opposite way from the library, carrying a silver platter with a white cloth covering the food. On his way, he saw his chamber maids sticking their ears on the double-white doors. They reported hearing a banging and breaking sound from coming from behind. He dismissed them with a master's order—no one is allowed to enter. Before unlocking, he imagined the _messy_ room, courtesy of one _aggressive and untamed woman_.

Opening the door, he was welcomed by a huge fluffy white pillow which he caught in mid-air followed by the rest—seven at exact. The _messy_ room turned _apocalyptic_. His inviting Persian cherry carpet turned creamy with meat bits, his canopy king size bed has been ruffled with its bed sheets scatters all over, the white mattress was bare with stains from the strawberry dessert he left, the silver tray and cups where beside the wall table where the short sword lay.

And the _aggressive and untamed woman_ stood at her full five foot four with her right hand on her hips, and still securely shackled on the bed pole—on the _stainless steel_ bed poles. He sighed defeatedly, her tantrums were worst than his.

"I can see how you hate my color scheme…" He noticed his bed—it was slightly moved from its original placement. "And how I arranged the furniture." He met her glare with a giggle. Actually, he wants to throw her out. "Care for a little something sweet?" he uncover the food tray which he settled beside the short sword—croissants with slices of chocolate cake and two teacups and a teapot. Eagle crossed the floor, avoiding the mess. "Didn't like breakfast?"

"Just release me." she grumpily said and shook the thick chains.

"Don't do that if I were yo—" too late, the shackle left a couple of bracelet-like bruises. "What have you done to yourself?" his eyes narrowed and startle strikes his voice box, he rushed to the bathroom to fetch cold water. "I already knew something will happen if I leave you alone!" he barely run out and in one fluid motion, the thick shackle drop with a thud, he then damps a cold towel to the wound site. "Why didn't I follow my instinct to keep an eye on you?" He inspected her wrist one more time. "I can't call a health professional here, but I know the basic treatment."

Eagle felt how thin and pale her arm is, either she could easily slip in his gasp or he can break her bones like a twig. The woman didn't give a protest when he touched her. Perhaps, she was tired in fighting or tired because she lacks energy and sleep to rant and rave. Looking at the wasted food, she didn't eat anything at all. _How can I show my apology if she won't accept my hospitality first?_ He thought about the manacles he put on her. _Alright, not the best idea, then, what can I do to keep her in here until she answers my questions?_

"Give my freedom back…" Her voice was small and weak.

He wanted to, but... "I'm sorry, I cannot."

"I'm not a threat anymore… obviously, I can't kill you."

"I kind of figure it out last night. You went for your dagger instead killing me in my sleep." Eagle re-wet the cloth and re-applies it on her wrist. "Moreover, you smelled sweet rather than blood." He felt his own face burn with embarrassment. "Sorry about that, it's not that I done it often… it's just that I accidentally…"

When did he become shy? This is the time his tongue rolled to the back of his throat and stay there. Maybe because he wasn't used treating a lady with pity. Furthermore, it was the first time he saw a woman's fragility.

"There's a small garden behind our house which I tend everyday." She whispered. "Yesterday… the flowers finally bloom." Her voice was wistful and Eagle locked his sight on her somber eyes. "I sell them at the central square but no one wants to buy from a creepy black hooded girl, because they thought I'm a witch."

"How did you ever sell them?" he asked out of curiosity. Eagle noticed his mask moved. Is she smiling?

"There's a friend who always comes to my aid, and always without fail, he returned with an empty basket giving me the earnings without wanting a share."

"That's very kind of him." It also earned a smile from the young Commander.

"He was a childhood friend. After he lost his parents, he moved in with us. Thereafter, we support each other everyday."

"What about your parents?"

Pause stretch… "They're dead…"

Heavy silence rained as if it can soak two opposite people from two opposite world. Eagle never experienced living in poverty, nor even imagines being one. He doesn't understand how a basket of flowers can feed them. Eagle could think a dozen or more scenarios of having a difficult life, but never-ever really empathize with the feeling of having one. He wanted to show his apology to her, by hospitality, giving her shelter, and delicious food inside his luxurious bedroom that even she strives all her life, she never could attain his standing. That was another mistake though, he wasn't showing how sorry he is, and she isn't any different from a prisoner.

"Please, I want to go home…" her voice was weakly pleading.

Eagle was selfish, greedy… just like how his curse is. "I'm sorry, I can't…" he reiterated his earlier statement.

"Because you won't…" It wasn't a statement. She never said anymore but her eyes turned glassy.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lirva watched as the master of the mansion, Eagle expelled yet another exasperated sigh. His slender hands under his head, resting on the scarlet recliner while looking so pathetically inclined yet beautiful in his white frilled silk and black slacks with blank stare at the high ceiling. It has been three days since he manifested a depressive side—all because of a woman he kept all this time his room. And she hasn't eaten a single bite for three long days.

"Are you not going to the base?" Lirva asked on the couch adjacent to him—when he couldn't take any longer.

"…I filed for a vacation." He was toneless.

"`till when?"

He took a moment to answer or rather, whether to answer. "…indefinite…"

"What?" Lirva exclaimed, jumping from his seat. When the Commander is in leave, _He is in leave_—meaning no salary.

Eagle's brows met, he knew what he's grumbling about. "Not to worry. You're paid." Lirva looked relieve but he snorted.

"All because of a _woman._" He hardened last word. "Is she really that _untamed_ for you to keep her as your mistress?"

It was replied by a disgusting look but, it abruptly cooled down. He doesn't want to lift any kind of suspicions for the Captain or else, if he ever found out _who _was the woman he kept in his room… it will cause a serious paperwork.

"Let's just keep it as a secret." He winked.

"Only if you introduce me to this mystery woman." Lirva's dark brows danced devilishly, he's up to something.

The young commander wanted to laugh. "Lirva, my friend unfortunately I won't." he held a giggle. "Because the moment you set your eyes on her. You will definitely_ snatch her away from me_."

And their eyes met in a snickering line.

Meanwhile… inside the Commander's bedroom, still chained and still cloaked in a full length black—the woman who tried to kill Eagle. The mess which she made days ago was cleaned up– while being held captive (_again_, with stuffed mouth that is) inside the spacious lavatory. The young man brought her food for morning tea, brunch, afternoon tea, and between meals until supper which he left on a reachable meter. She really wanted eat but fighting not to, if she will succumb to temptation, as if she admits defeat. Moreover, she can't live being a cheater. Therefore, she will not budge.

She found the Commander's room to be homely and warm. The suns rays shone inside, inviting for a view outside. But, she couldn't walk more than two steps because she was yet again chained—with the same shackle on her other wrist. The woman touched the gauze for which Eagle treated everyday. He was kind enough to even worry about her health yet, confining her in this grandiose prison like room.

The young Commander left the window open to let her have a nice fresh air and it did… the breeze was comforting, she wanted to step out her black hood and let the wind touch her skin for temporary relief. She heard the birds chimed and trees ruffled, it was refreshing to just seat and listen, not dwelling on the negative side of what's happening…

A small canary landed beak first, it was weak and dragged its body for another flight, flapping hard due to the other wing—with an arrow struck on its feathers. Its twits were similar for calling help. And thus, the woman reached hard for the poor bird. However, the proximity and limit were making it impossible, there are still a few inches far from her. She felt the shackle tore her skin, throbbing pain followed by the wet gliding of her warm blood. She watched as the canary stumbled on the carpeted floor, red color begun to taint the surrounding feathers.

"No!" she shrieked, begging for the small bird to hang on.

The small bird in her glassy view stops its movement and the cry for help became faint.

From the lounge Eagle and Lirva sat opposite with each other, where they share a cup of afternoon barley tea, they heard a muffled crash and breaking sound from above the floor— the master's bedroom, Eagle's.

The two soldiers dashed on a smooth stoned grand staircase. Their leather shoes clicked after click on the bright red carpet layer under the pearl white marbled corridor. Before Lirva could sneak a peak, Eagle shut the door on his face.

_What in the world could she had done now?_ His thought will threw out every bit of temperament he held. As expected, the mess he had seen a few days ago remade with porridge, chunks of meat bits, water, lemon cake and tea including shards and broken plates. More importantly! He scans his room with a practiced eye.

He first noticed the shackles, not that he worries about escaping, _how can she?_ He saw her limp hand. _See? _ She can't escape. Did she found a sudden wave of energy and bring a notice for another argument? Or it was a signal because Mother Nature calls her? He took an abrupt stop. _Wait… limp?_ He snaps to the larger scale of her arm...

—it was bleeding.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

His heart leapt with nervous attacks, thinking she might die in blood loss.

"Are you also suicidal, woman?" he shrieked with fresh anger, rushing to unchain her. If only he could whack her head, he'll do it— two to ten times even. "Are you really desperate to waste your life or are you some kind of—"

How many times the woman left her in shockingly speechless, however right this instance, he sighed in resignation with a mixture of soft admiration while looking down from an unconsciously untamed woman.

A small yellow canary bird lay on her lap with a bandaged wing— she used a jagged piece of her own black cloak. An arrow near her feet were broke into two parts. Eagle could see what happened, like short preview: she helped a wounded bird by reaching out to it even she bleeds to death, she used the wood tray to have an extension hand. She tore a length from her dark fabric and tie it to the wing, Eagle also noticed the crumbs of bread on her lap, and she had fed the bird though did want to eat it on her own.

"You hard headed stupid untamed suicidal flower witch."

Sarcastic it may seems, but a smile thug on his lips.

The woman stirred in her sleep, the light behind her lids woke her up. There was a strange feeling besides the numbing pain… something soft under her head, warm and comforting above her and the smell of a bit strong yet sweet fragrance. Her mind process that she was on a bed! Her heart pumped faster to full alert and rose, she quickly touched her face, a relief when her mask and cloak intact. Her internal clock chimed: it was middle of the night between two to four in the morn, she just realized she fell asleep while—_the bird_ she suddenly thought of the wounded canary. Her visions adjusted to the dim space, no bird and especially no irritating smug Commander. But wait, her hands are free with a new plaster, a mirror of her left arm.

Her restored energy broke into escape, she needs to escape and fast! She moved into an instant rush, out of bed and towards the window. A few steps more and she can jump out of—

Thud! A sound of her body slamming on the carpet, her brain exploded another cycle of dizziness. It was her right foot, as if it chained or bounded—Bingo! Her ankle IS tied by a thick thread or fabric, she didn't know which is which.

"Who in the sane mind made that loud sound?" a slurred voice from somewhere followed by a yawn. "Oh… I shouldn't have asked." Even at half sleep, it was none other than the cheeky Commander himself.

The pushed herself off the floor, searching for the owner of the voice. The Commander was on the foot of the bed, did she mention that the mattress can fit even to dozen people with more space below? The young man stretched his long arm and kept his droopy eyes open. He yawned again before meeting the fierce solid green eyes of the night.

He greeted her with a tired smile but it drowned on her scowl. She wasn't in good mood at all.

"Please, spare me the sermon." He dropped on the pillow again, his back on her. "At least wait until morning."

But, the woman couldn't wait until morning. "Where's the bird?"

Eagle's eyes fluttered open, did she muttered aside from her freedom? "What did you say?"

"What happened to the canary?"

His jaw fell, he couldn't believe it. "You aren't going to protest about…" he shrugged. "You know."

The woman pinned him with a glare. "I'll argue with you later. Tell me what happened to the canary now!" she hissed.

Eagle replied an eye-roll and stuck his thumb on behind him—below the bed. There, lay the yellow canary nestled on a pillow, with a regular rise of its breathing. Eagle looked attentively at her every move, her eyes soften with relief. She truly wasn't bad after all, but stupid. That is the judgment. She risked her own life just to save the abandoned creature, without caring what the damage will be. Or maybe she's just a suicidal, he'll stick to stupid suicidal that's for sure.

The woman's eyes turned to him. Oh no… "Release me now." Eagle's brows met again. "I'm weak, I'm no threat to you!"

"That's because you won't accept my hospitality!"

"You won't understand the reason why I don't want to eat!"

They were yelling at each other, tones were higher than normal. The composure which Eagle controls ticked one by one, he felt the spell getting a strong display.

"Why can't you just release me!"

"You already know why! I want answers!" Followed by Eagle's suppressed frustrations. "Why do want to kill me just because of what I am. Why do you know my curse, _our curse_!"

The woman flinch a muscle. The fabric on her chin tightened. "Can't you figure it out? Me and my sword and why I can't say anything about that damned curse?"

Eagle doesn't believe every word she said, anger swallowed him. "You will stay here until you answer them!" it was a mixture of pure threat and desperate call. She met his fume with… nothing. Eagle's frustrations soared including a fragment of realization, "You aren't just an ordinary civilian, so why are you feigning silence?"

The woman snapped her attention to her sheathed sword, a crackle of eerie air weighed in.

"You're a witch…"


End file.
